


Close Call by PoorUnfortunateSoul [Podfic]

by totallynotapumpkindonut



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/pseuds/totallynotapumpkindonut
Summary: Baz's paper is due at midnight, but his laptop is dead and the only outlet is next a boy.A very pretty boy.[Podfic]





	Close Call by PoorUnfortunateSoul [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610847) by [PoorUnfortunateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://kiwi6.com/file/15w3e1issr) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Close Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610847)

 **Author:** [PoorUnfortunateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul)

 **Reader:** [totallynotapumpkindonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut)

 **Length:** 6 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1o4yESsDcoSTrYpMCvIgIlSrrI5k-d0Tk?ogsrc=32) | [m4b](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1o4yESsDcoSTrYpMCvIgIlSrrI5k-d0Tk?ogsrc=32)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> PoorUnforntateSoul- Thank you for letting me podfic this! I had fun and hope you enjoy it! (sidenote, there were definitely places where Mr. you-know-who would have told me to slow down lol. next podfic will go better hopefully)
> 
> Listeners - Thanks for the interest! Please kudo and comment on the original work <3
> 
> This is my first podfic so it'd be super helpful if you tell me about not being able to open the file or any 'bad' habits you may have noticed in the fic that I could work on in future fics.


End file.
